Vine a cuidarte
by Noche Infinita
Summary: La menor de los Son tiene miedo de la tormenta y recurre al hermano de su mejor amigo ... mal resumen


Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche en CC y una gran tormenta se desataba afuera , la fuerte lluvia acompañada truenos , rayos y un gran viento hicieron que la pequeña Pan de cinco años se despertará con miedo . La niña estaba de visita en la casa de su amiga y dormía en la misma habitación que ella pero al caer un rayo la despertó y asustada vio como la tormenta se desataba con furia por la ventana

\- oye Pan - dijo su amiga que al igual que ella se había despertado -tengo miedo

-yo también - confesó un poco avergonzada

\- iré a dormir con mamá y papá - le dijo , Pan quería detenerla o acompañarla pero no quería ser inoportuna e ir a molestar a Bulma y al sr vegeta , no tenía esa confianza

-no me dejes sola -dijo con sus ojitos cristalinos

-pero tengo miedo - declaró ella - ya se! Puedes ir con trunks !- dijo sonriendo por su gran idea

-y si se molesta?-

-no creo , además el te quiere mucho - decía para convencerla

Otro rayo cayó y ambas salieron de la habitación

-esta bien - se decidió - Buenas noches Bra

\- Buenas noches -

La pequeña Son abrió con suavidad la puerta de la habitación de su amigo . Todo estaba a oscuras y con sus manitos se puso a tantear si no había algo con que tropezar . En su mano formó una pequeña esfera de ki , cortesía de las enseñanzas de su amando abuelo y alumbró al pelilavanda

Lo vio tranquilo y batallaba en sí despertarlo o mejor sólo acomodarse y dormir . Pero creyó que le molestaría verla allí sin su permiso . Las dudas le invadían y se le cruzó la idea de regresar a la habitación de Bra y acurrucarse en un rincón

Dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse

\- que pasa pequeña ? -dijo el adolescente de 16años había despertado por la luz de la esfera de ki. Medio adormilado alcanzó a distinguir a su pequeña amiga

\- no, nada - dijo rápidamente

El la vio con su pijamita de ositos , una almohada y una mantita. Supuso que tenia miedo por la fuerte tormenta

\- vamos dime que pasa - le dijo sonriendo y sentándose al borde de la cama

\- es que ... yo - bajo su cabecita apenada por lo que iba a decir - pensé que quizás tenías miedo de la tormenta y vine a acompañarte -dijo segura mientras estrujaba la mantita

El hijo de vegeta sonrió y la miro con ternura , era obvio que tenia miedo pero jamás lo admitiría , esa niña era ingeniosa y adoraba esa parte de ella . Sonrió ampliamente

\- tienes razón - le dijo levantando su mentón - me da miedo la tormenta - vio sus ojos negros como la noche y sus lindas mejillas sonrojadas - te quedaras a cuidarme toda la noche ?-dijo esperanzado

\- si insistes si - suspiro ella

\- por favor - le hizo un puchero - y bra esta sola?

-no , ella tenía miedo y se fue con Bulma y el sr vegeta - negó con la cabeza

Trunks no pudo evitar derretirse de ternura al ver como esa pequeña se las arreglaba

\- vaya , bueno pues no se diga más , a dormir - dijo sin perder su sonrisa

Pan agarro la almohada y la sábana y las colocó en el sofá que estaba en la habitación . Trunks curioso decidió no decir nada y esperar a que ella acabara.

\- que haces Pan?- pregunto al verla subir

\- me acomodo para cuidarte - dijo confundida

\- no puedes dormir ahí -le dijo

-no?-

-no -aseguró

Desconsertada quitó las cosas y miró a donde podía ponerlas , el no entendía que hacía ella

Puso las cosas en el frío piso y se giro para verlo -y aquí? - dijo poniendo la almohada

A Trunks se le encogió el corazón al ver que ella , en su inocencia no quería molestarlo y prefería dormir en el suelo antes que con el

-Pan - la llamo y la menor lo vio a los ojos - ven - se acercó ella - sube - confundida le hizo caso y subió

El la acomodo a su lado y la abrigo para que no pasara frío

\- aquí debes dormir , no en el sofá , no en el piso - le dijo sonríendo y acariciando su mejilla - cuando vengas a cuidarme dormirás junto a mi y así me sentiré más seguro - le dijo dándole un beso en la cabeza

\- no te molesta ?- lo miro con inocencia

-no pequeña , nunca - sonrió y no podía dejar de pensar en cuanta ternura y ganas de protegerla le causaba la sobrina de su mejor amigo

La acurruco bien junto a él esperando a que ella durmiera primero para luego dormir el sonriendo y aspirando el aroma a bebé que aún conservaba ella


End file.
